


You Used Me!

by MonsieurMadeleine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Cruciatus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMadeleine/pseuds/MonsieurMadeleine
Summary: Credence abducts Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald and rapes him, angered because he was used for so long. POV Percival Graves | Gellert Grindelwald.





	

‘This man…’ Tina says. ‘He’s using you.’

‘Don’t listen to her, Credence,’ I say. ‘I want you to be free. It’s all right.’

‘That’s it.’ Tina slowly approaches Credence.

Unfortunately, that’s the moment MACUSA decides to step in. They all point their wands at Credence, or the Obscurial that was once Credence.

‘Wands down!’ I hiss, turning to face them. ‘Anyone harms him, they answer to me!’

And then the Obscurial surrounds me. Everything turns black.

***

I’ve probable made a hard crash down because everything hurts. Even my hair hurts. Moving seems like an impossible thing.

Credence enters the room, kneeling next to me, bending over me.

‘Anyone harms me, they answer to you…’ Credence whispers, his fingers tracing my jaw. ‘You said that a few minutes ago, do you remember? But now it’s me who’s going to harm you. You… You used me.’ And then his fist hits my temple, causing even more pain.

‘Credence… I never meant to…’ I breathe. ‘You’re more to me than… I care about you…’

‘You care about me? No. You only wanted to use me for your own sickening goals. Don’t act as if it’s different!’ Credence’s voice has grown louder and louder. Credence shouts the last words in my face, just to collapse on top of me after that. The sobs wracking his body. Softly, I stroke Credence’s back, but he pushes my hand off.

‘Credence… Don’t be angry at me. Please. Forgive me, Credence. I’m so incredibly sorry, Credence. Really.’

‘You…? Feeling sorry for anyone…?’ Credence gets up, just to kick me in my stomach, causing me to groan in pain. Panting, I stare up at Credence, watching how the many emotions taking him over. ‘You asshole! You used me all the time! I was nothing but a… a…’ Again, the tears take over. ‘What was I to you, besides a puppet on your strings?’

‘How could you think that you were nothing but a puppet to me?’ I pant, hurt. How could Credence think about me like that? His mind portraying me like a monster. An awful monster. ‘Credence, you’re my right hand, my little boy. You’re like my son.’

‘A son… Don’t try to lie to me, Mr. Graves!’

‘Why would I lie to you, Credence? I know you’re not stupid. You’d notice it if I tried to lie.’ It’s hard, but I manage to get to my feet too.

‘Don’t lie!’ Credence pulls his wand, aiming it at me.

‘Please, Credence. Don’t hurt me. You know you can’t do that. We’re allies.’ Carefully, I stumble backward, trying to shield myself from the torture he may subject me to.

‘Crucio’ Credence whispers. Crying out in pain, I fall to my knees. I shut my eyes, almost as if I try to keep the pain away.

‘Credence!’ I cry out. ‘Credence, please! Please! Don’t do this! Please! Credence! Credence!’ And then the pain disappears, just as sudden as it begun. Panting, I lie on the floor, barely able to move without immense pain. ‘Credence, please. Have mercy on me, Credence. You know I never meant you any harm.’

‘Why would I? You didn’t care about my well being either, using me like a puppet!’ Credence’s voice trembles, just like his body. ‘You didn’t care about me the slightest bit, did you?’

‘Of course I did. Of course. I still do. Forgive me if it felt any different. Forgive me, Credence. Please.’

‘Do you think that I can forgive you? Do you really think so?’

‘I hope so, Credence. I really do.’

‘I’ll make you feel what I felt. You’ll be unable to protect yourself! I’ll make you feel truly sorry for your crimes!’ Credence tosses his wand aside. What makes me wonder where my own wand is.

‘What are you going to do to me?’

But I don’t get an answer. At least not in words. The only answer is hands pulling at my clothing. In just seconds, Credence undresses me, and a few seconds later, he’s lying on top of me, ready to enter me. His cock painfully hard.

‘Credence, please. Please. Can’t we just talk about it?’

‘Did you talk to me about wounding me the way you did before actually doing it? No, so why would I?’

‘Credence…’

‘Shut – up!’ Credence shouts, punctuating both words with a savage thrust. Causing me to moan in pain. ‘Mr. – Graves!’ Again, Credence punctuates both words with a savage thrust. ‘You’re – just – lying – to – me!’

‘Please – Cre–dence’ I moan, my words interrupted by Credence’s thrusting. ‘Please – Cre–dence. – Just – let – me – ex–plain. – Please!’

‘Just – shut – up!’

The tears are stinging in my eyes as the thrusting continues. To keep the tears from running down my face, I close my eyes, panting and moaning.

‘Look – at – me!’ Credence shouts.

‘Please – Credence! – Let – me – go!’ I beg as the tears run down my face, into my hair.

The savage thrusting continues, growing even stronger. And then Credence comes, the hot, sticky liquid being released inside. We both pant as Credence moves away. He dresses again.

‘I hoped you learned your lesson.’ Credence pants, pulling me up. ‘I’ll bring you back.’

***

It’s a day later. After the rape, I walked rather stiffly, but no–one noticed. The president did ask where I went, but she believed me when I said that Credence was safe now, and that I was able to make a deal with him, that he’d leave us alone.


End file.
